Quando o Rei e a Rainha se Juntarem Novamente
by M fever
Summary: ... nós seremos como um.
1. Chapter 1

- Eles parecem estar se divertindo – Disse o cavaleiro do Rei olhando para as duas crianças que se divertiam no jardim.

- Sim, mas incomoda-me vê-los tão próximos – Respondeu Weasley.

- Tem medo que se apaixonem, meu senhor?

- Tenho, afinal, Guinevere será um de meus modos para fazer alianças com outros reinos – Falou severamente – Pretendo casar-la rápido. E já tenho muitas ligações com o reino de Gales por causa de minha irmã. Por enquanto, deixei-vos assim, pelo menos até os quatorze anos de minha única filha.

- Yes, my Lord.

* * *

- Harry! Harry! Venha cá – Acenou a pequena ruiva de apenas sete anos. Estava em baixo de uma árvore. – Olhe para cima!

- Uau, Ginny! É bem grande, não?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça – É a árvore mais velha que o reino conhece.

- Acho que se conseguirmos escalá-la, poderemos tocar o céu.

- Você acha?

- Aham! Daí poderemos nos tornar Deuses para todo sempre!

- Ah! Falando em todo sempre... Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Ginny!

- Você ficará em minha companhia para sempre?

- Guinevere? Mas claro que ficarei! Para todo o sempre!

- Então pegue – Ela estendeu uma corrente prateada. – Olhe, eu tenho a outra metade – Ela puxou o colar que estava por baixo do vestido.

O pingente era redondo, e se encaixava perfeitamente. Juntos, um rei e uma rainha que se destacavam do resto, ficavam de frente a frente.

- Você ficara com a rainha – Ela completou – Prometa que sempre usará!

- Eu prometo nunca tirar, nem que minhas mãos fiquem frias ou minha senhorita implorar para esquecê-la, que para mim, são a mesma coisa.

- Então venha me pegar!

Assim os dois saíram correndo.

* * *

_Três anos depois._

- Acho que está na hora.

- Hora, my Lord?

-Não se lembra da conversa que tivemos a três anos atrás? Está na hora de levar Guinevere para longe de meu sobrinho.

- O casamento da senhorita já está firmado?

-Firmado está, mas não a casarei agora.

- Formosa, mas ainda é apenas uma criança.

- Sim.

Ginny correu, foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer depois que ouviu a conversa por trás da porta.

* * *

- Harry! – Ela gritava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele correu para pegar a menina – Ginny, o que foi?

- Oh, Harry, é terrível. Meu pai quer nos separar, e disse que pretende me casar.

Eles estavam no chão, Ginny chorando no colo de seu primo, e não havia nada mais que ele podia fazer se não acariciar os cabelos ruivos de sua senhorita.

Ela partiu. Sabia que não iam se ver por um longo tempo, e sabia que até cartas seriam interceptadas pelo seu pai. Sabia que era muito nova para entender políticas, e que por mais que tentasse não via um propósito em tudo aquilo. Sabia que tinha que ser forte e resistir. E sabia que o amava, e que iriam se ver novamente, cedo ou tarde.

_Ou tarde de mais..._

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem! Quero lembrar que deixar uma review é muito importante e não precisa ter conta aqui, só colocar seu nome e opnião, só assim poderei continuar a história (:**

**Se quiser receber updates é só clicar no History Alert, e Go! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sol..._

Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar quando vi a claridade na frente de meus olhos.

- Bom dia, senhorita - Disse Maylene, minha dama de companhia - Dormiu bem? Senhorita?

- Maylene, são seis horas... - Falei virando para o outro lado.

- Eu sei que está cedo, querida, mas hoje é seu aniversário. Não é todo dia que uma senhorita faz seus quatorze anos! - Ela sorriu alegremente. Eu não.

_Lágrimas..._

Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar quando senti meus olhos pesados de ontem à noite, e meu coração em dor, _de sempre._

* * *

- Ginny! - Gritava meu irmão mais velho, Rony, ao me ver na escada.

- Rony! Você voltou?

- Claro, não podia perder o aniversário de onze anos da minha irmãzinha! - Ele me abraçou e sussurou ao meu ouvido - Pegue...

Discretamente peguei a carta que meu irmão me dera e segurei com as mãos nas costas ao ver meu pai entrando no salão.

- Ronald, pare de apertar sua irmã. Guinevere, vá se aprontar com ajuda de Maylene. Os convidados chegarão aqui em breve.

- Yes, my Lord.

- Sim, papai.

Subindo as escadas, pensei em um plano para me livrar dela. Sabia que precisava ler aquilo em segredo.

- May May! Por favor, peço que deixe eu me aprontar sozinha!

- E por que isso, Ginny?

- Porque eu vou fazer onze anos hoje! Preciso aprender a me arrumar por conta própria.

- Mas até com sessenta anos terá ajudantes para te vestir, querida.

- Eu sei, mas não quero ser uma daquelas com narizes empinados, que acham que todos tem obrigação de fazer o que elas pedem! Agora vá, não quero deixar meu pai esperando.

- Certo, qualquer coisa estarei esperando atrás da porta - Ela sorriu e saiu.

Sentei-me no chão e abri a carta com o maior cuidado.

_  
Querida Ginny, minha prima._

_Quero que saiba que mesmo depois de um ano, ainda estou pensando em você, como sempre vou estar._

_Pedi para Rony, que veio passar um mês aqui, que entregasse esta carta a você e espero que esteja contente ao recebê-la._

_Peço que aguente esses momentos de separação e sempre siga em frente, pois sei que nós vamos nos encontrar novamente._

_Por favor, não mande cartas, porque se formos descobertos, nossas chances serão muito pequenas de nos ver de novo._

_E lembre-se que só nossos corpos estão separados, pois meu coração estará sempre com você! Então quando sentir saudades, pense em mim, que estarei ao seu lado._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Harry.  
_

* * *

_Harry..._

Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar, em todos esses anos...

- Senhorita? Está bem?

- Claro Maylene, só estou chocada em ver como o tempo passa rápido, e devagar ao mesmo tempo... Bom, vamos logo, não quero deixar papai esperando.

Minha dama me disse para ir ao salão de caça da família, que meu pai e meus irmãos estariam lá. E estavam.

Papai estava sentado na grande poltrona que ficava no centro, agora estava virada de costas para lareira. Meus irmãos estavam espalhados pela sala.

- Ginny, minha filha, se aproxime-se. Tenho uma notícia para lhe dar.

Foi quando temi o pior. Sabia desde o começo o que estava planejando. Olhei para Rony, ele estava com um semblante triste, mas sorriu e fez um sinal para eu ir até meu pai. Eu fui.

- Não quero lhe encher de preocupações agora, querida. Só vou avisar que tens quatorze anos a partir de hoje, então esta velha. Sua mãe era mais nova que ti quando nos conhecemos!

- Papai, não vamos assustar a menina assim - Disse Charlie - Ginny, minha irmã, vamos dar um passo de cada vez. Hoje, no crepúsculo do dia, iremos partir para Gales...

Gales... Gales!

Tinha que permanecer normal, afinal, todos estavam esperando uma reação minha. Não podia mostrar nada...

- Gales? Para quê? - Me fiz de confusa - Não compreendo suas intenções, papai

- Por hora é só - Falou meu pai levantando-se da poltrona - Esteja pronta.

E saiu da sala, assim como meus irmãos. Rony foi o último, me lançou um sorriso e ajoelhou-se na minha frente.

- Irmã, não sabes como cresceu! - Me olhou por uns instantes e continuou - Peço que tome cuidado, afinal, isso é um teste. Sei que você sabe do que estou falando. Qualquer ação que deixe papai desconfiado, pode acabar com suas chances de ser feliz para sempre. Seja sábia, mas siga seu coração...

- Ronald - Falou severamente Percy da porta - Não vamos demorar, certo?

- Certo - Ele beijou minha bochecha e saiu.

Nem parecia meu irmão falando, e claro que sei o porque.

Rony era um grande amigo de Harry, e sabia também o que papai planejava, por isso me ajudava tanto. E eu vice-versa.  
Mas não podia esquecer o que havia me falado.

- Espero conseguir me conter ao ver aqueles olhos verdes de novo - Pensei, e deixei a sala.

* * *

**__**

Esse foi o maior cap que já escrevi! Desculpem a demora i.i

Mas a partir que hoje vou postar semanalmente!! Ah, para quem não sabe, Charlie é a versão inglesa de Carlinhos, assim como Gui, diminutivo de Guilherme é Bill, diminutivo de William!

Quero agradecer:

Dessa, Fe, as duas Carols, Ginny, Best de quem escreveu vulgo Gi rs, Adinha e Ju-chan ^.^

Para quem quiser me xingar caso demore a postar, meu link do orkut está no meu profile aqui ASHUIDAHISIHUDASD

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews e colocar a história em History Alert (:

Bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Foi uma longa viagem. Não aguentava mais ficar sentada por dias com aquela angústia. A cada minuto, chegavamos mais perto de Gales, e nem me atrevia a abrir as janelas para ver a terra lá fora. Estava muito apreensiva com isso.  
Queria chegar, mas não queria ao mesmo tempo! Meu maior medo era saber que Harry havia se esquecido de mim e de meu amor, e se casado com alguma dama galese.  
Seria tolisse da minha parte esperar que ele me recebesse com beijos, abraços e promessas.

_Mas digamos que sou tola..._

* * *

- Ginny, querida. Chegamos! - Maylene me acordou - Vamos, menina! Não deixe meu amo esperando!

O Sol estava radiante por fora das pequenas cortinas verdes da carruagem. Hesitei ao tentar abri-las, mas acabei sendo muito fraca para fazer isso sozinha.

- Maylene, abra a porta, por favor.

- Yes, my Lady

- Espere! - Ela se virou para mim - Como estou?

- Está linda, minha senhorita - Sorriu e saiu deixando a porta aberta. O Sol realmente brilhava como nunca! Pude ver os grandes gramados verdes que até doiam os olhos, e sentir a leve brisa que brincava com meus cabelos. Por fim, sorri e sai.

Não há o que temer, tonta. Agora você está em _casa_.

* * *

Olhei para todos ao redor, até meu olhar encontrar o do nobre cavaleiro, que agora estava alto, forte, cabelos negros e bagunçados como sempre. Seus olhos verdes continuavam os mesmos, sinceros e gentis. Pude sentir que o brilho retornava em ambos olhos, no meu e no de Harry. Inclusive o mesmo sorriso que partilhavamos anos atrás.

- Seja bem vinda, my Lady - Falou sorridente e se ajoelhou. Propositalmente, deixou o pingente de uma corrente que usava no pulso escorregar, de modo que só eu vi.

- Obrigada - Me curvei de modo que visse o pingente dentro de meu vestido. E outras coisas...

Harry corou e sorriu.

- Papai, estou muito cansada! Posso me deitar?

- Claro, minha filha. Creio que saiba onde é seu quarto.

- Sim, obrigada - Peguei meu leque e com ele cobri metade de minha face - Papai, irmãos, _senhor Potter_

E me retirei, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim.

* * *

- Seria muita imprudência entrar no quarto de uma dama sem bater, ainda mais essa hora? - Falou Harry entrando em meu aposento.

- Falta de educação, mas não imprudência! - Disse levantando da cama e indo abraça-lo - Oh, Harry! Como ainda se lembra de mim?

- Como me lembro de você?! Estás louca, minha prima? - Ele se libertou do abraço, mas continuou me segundando e olhando em meus olhos - Ainda estou vivo por causa da fé que tenho em ainda te encontrar! Tenho até medo de desviar o olhar, acho que pode desaparecer a qualquer minuto!

- Mas não vou! Estou aqui, finalmente! E você também! Mas chega dessas coisas melancólicas. Vamos, sente e me conte tudo! Tudo!

- Para falar a verdade, nada de especial aconteceu, afinal, nada tem graça sem você... Desculpe - Ele parou diante de meu olhar opressor - Estou treinando para ser um dos cavaleiros de meu pai, mas há só isso de novo. E quanto a você minha prima, aposto que tem novidades!

- Na verdade, não tenho nenhuma, Harry.

- Claro que tem...sobre o casamento, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, é essa a razão de você estar aqui... Desculpe, Ginny, não devia estar aqui a essa hora - Ele se levantou e saiu, sem tempo para eu impedir. Fui até o corredor e chamei seu nome, mas ele não olhou para trás e virou o corredor.

Fiquei momentos pensando sobre aquilo. Não queria me casar, e não me importava com papai ou com qualquer pessoa! Mas agora vi quanto isso afetou Harry. Pensei em ir até seu quarto falar tudo que sentia, mas parei no meio do caminho, temendo que não me escutasse ou que alguém me visse.

No caminho, olhei o quarto de Ron e escutei barulhos, pelo menos alguém estava feliz... Voltei para minha cama e deitei.

Não ia chorar, não agora que estavamos juntos de novo... Juntos ainda não, mas hei de me esforçar para que isso aconteça! E quando acontecer, será para sempre, e nada poderá nos deter, nunca!

Agarrei meu pingente e minha promeça, jurei que jamais iria os abandonar.

* * *

_**  
Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, Story Alert e Favorite Story/Author! Isso significa muito para mim, e é muito importante para eu continuar a fic!**_

_**Carol, Cah e Ma! Muito obrigada por lerem! De coração!**_

_**Aceito sugestões, críticas, elogios, qualquer coisa que faça a história ficar ainda melhor!**_

_**Bjs e não esquecem: Reviews, e Story Alert!!**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei com Maylene abrindo a janela. No começo, não me lembrava do que tinha acontecido ontem até perceber a marca de meu pingente em minha mão. Senti minha cabeça latejar...

Desci para tomar o café da manhã e todos estavam presentes na mesa. Menos Rony.

- Bom dia - Disse sonolenta quando as portas se abriram.

- Bom dia - Responderam todos, menos Harry. Ele seguer me olhou. E por vingança, fiquei encarando-o até conseguir pelo menos um sorriso seu.

Sentei bem na sua frente e encarei. E encarei. E encarei...

_E encarei..._

Vencida, bufei. E o idiota sorriu! Não ia ficar assim, não mesmo!

Chutei seu pé embaixo da mesa. Agora ele há de me olhar! E olhou! Assustado! Mas voltei meu olhar para o prato como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E fiz de novo... E de novo... Doce vingança...Até ele começar a me chutar também.

Olhei indignada, e ele nem tirou os olhos da comida... Ladrão de truques...! Ia lhe chutar de novo quando senti a mão de Ron, que nem tinha notado de estava sentado ao meu lado, sobre minha perna. Olhei para ele, e o mesmo sorriu.

Entendi o que significava... Terminei a comida e sai do do salão.

* * *

- Ginny! - Ouvi uma voz me chamando - Quanto tempo!

Eu estava sentada no meio das flores, de um dos jardins do palácio. Me virei, era Hermione, filha da dama de compania de minha tia, Lilian. Da idade de meu irmão, ela sempre brincava conosco. E quando a família de Gales ia visitar a Inglaterra, ela sempre fora junto. Muito amiga de Harry, e creio que, ladra do coração de Rony.

- Ah, olá, Mione! Sim, faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos - Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Nossa, que olhar melancólico, aconteceu alguma coisa de errado? - Ela hesitou - Harry, por exemplo...?

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, querida amiga? - Segurei suas mãos - Oh, se souber, por favor me conte porque há tempos que preciso escutar sobre isso, sobre Harry!

- Calma - Ela sorriu - Quer saber a verdade?

Hesitei - Quero!

- Não foram nada raros os momentos que encontrei meu amigo sonhando acordado. Olhando para esse jardim, e suspirando juras de amor para sua linda priminha! Contando os dias para te ver de novo...Oh, depois que você se foi, a única coisa que ouvi e vi foi Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! - Ela gargalhava.

- Fale mais baixo! - Fiquei vermelha - Se te escutam, irei partir denovo!

- Ah é... Também soube do casamento... É por isso que está aqui, certo?

- Temo que sim... Mas saiba que não é por minha vontade! Na verdade, só não fugi de casa pois soube poucas horas antes de vir para cá!

- Então aproveite, boba! Fuja se quiser, conte para seu pai, conte para Harry! Ou eu farei! Não aguento mais ver os dois assim! Queriam tanto estar juntos, e agora que estam, querem mais é estar longe um do outro!

- Não é tão simples... - Escutamos um assobio vindo da janela, era Rony. Hermione me olhou.

- Vá - Eu disse - Aproveite enquanto pode, sortuda!

- Você também... - Ela sorriu e se afastou.

Fiquei lá até o crepúsculo do dia, pensando todo esse tempo. E o resultado... Nada.

Quem sabe Hermione esteja mesmo certa... Passei todos esses anos, todas essas noites... chorando por você, Harry! Querendo te olhar novamente! E agora, quero me afastar da sua presença... Que paradoxo...

De repente, no meio daquela calmaria, uma brisa forte me atingiu, assim como o odor das flores... Ali senti que estava viva e que não podia ficar sentada ali sem fazer nada. Foi como se até o vento queria me tirar dali e me mandar para o palácio, para os braços de Harry!

Não me conti e sai correndo até a entrada. As luzes da cozinha estavam apagadas e não havia ninguém ali. Continuei e abri as portas que davam para a entrada. Demorei um pouco para distinguir as pessoas que estavam ali, pois estava tudo muito ilumidado. E preferiria não ter visto nada.

Todos os meus irmãos estavam na escada, junto com meus tios. Harry , que estava no topo, olhava fixadamente para o centro do lugar e em seguida saiu em passos firmes para o corredor. Foi quando vi meu pai... Todos me olharam... Foi quando vi com quem estava falando...Logo, já sabia.

- Ginny - Ele sorriu - Quero que conheça, Michael Corner. - Facadas em meu estômago - Seu noivo.

O homem alto e moreno sorriu para mim, com seus olhos castanhos brilhando...malícia...

De repente a tontura me atingiu

- Ginny! - Foi a última coisa que escutei antes de sentir minha cabeça bater no chão. Vi alguns rostos embaçados em minha volta, mas depois só vi preto...

* * *

Acordei com a claridade e o canto dos passarinhos. Ouvi passos.

- Maylene? - Tentei me levar mas minha cabeça estava doía. Ainda não consegui ver a figura na minha frente... Harry.

- Pedi para ela sair - Disse uma voz desconhecida - Descanse, estarei aqui quando acordar.

- Quem é? - Quando ele sentou do meu lado, vi quem realmente era. O homem que meu pai estava falando.

- Seu noivo, querida. Não me reconhece dos seus sonhos? - Ele riu - Bom, não vou perder o meu tempo com uma enferma, preciso discutir o cardápio de hoje com umas das ajudantes de cozinha, tchauzinho.

Ele saiu, e por mais incrível que pareça, consegui ficar mais enjoada. Oh, como queria que estivesse aqui... Ah, é verdade! Estava indo em sua direção... Harry. Vi de novo a sua imagem, o seu olhar naquela hora. Tentei correr de novo, tentei me levantar, mas cai logo em seguida.

Por que não conseguia ir ao seu encontro? Pensei em gritar, mas minha voz falhava também. Só me restava ficar ali por mais algum tempo, quem sabe dias... E esperar que fale comigo quando for falar com você.

_Me espere..._

* * *

**_Aqui está mais um! Sempre imaginei Corner como um canalha, então, aqui esta um! Muito obrigada pelas opniões, story e author alert, e reviews! Não esqueçam de mandar, é MUITO importante para mim, e você nem precisa ter uma conta aqui!_**

**_Agradecimentos especiais para marininha - minha xará - anna, pri, carol e mari (:_**


	5. Chapter 5

Fiquei alguns dias na cama, e Harry não veio me visitar... Daria tudo para vê-lo novamente! Acho que foi a falta de seu brilho que me deixou enferma desse jeito!

De qualquer jeito estou de volta agora, e infelizmente, papai quis fazer a festa de noivado, achando que isso iria me alegrar... Aqui estou eu, de frente para o espelho, fazendo tudo para não borrar minha maquiagem com lágrimas sufocadas.  
Ah, como odeio meu reflexo, pensei e fechei as mãos com tanta força que não percebi que escorria sangue entre meus dedos.  
Sempre lutei para poder olhar no espelho e gostar do que via, mas no momento a única coisa que podia ver era covardia, por não falar tudo o que sentia, para todos, e em alto e bom som!

Respirei fundo e conclui que nada adiantaria fazer isso, afinal, não iriam cancelar o casamento e seria julgada como doida.

- Senhorita – Disse Maylene entrando no quarto – Seus convidados te esperam.

- Obrigada, May. Já estou descendo.

* * *

- Oh, Ginny! Como está grande!

- E linda!

- Quanto tempo não há vejo!

Depois da terceira vez que tudo isso me foi dito, eu parei de escutar e comecei a sorrir e falar obrigada automaticamente.

Toda vez que me afastava, procurava por ele, que sempre estava sentado no canto da sala, mantendo breves diálogos com as pessoas que iam lhe cumprimentar.

Eu insistia em ficar olhando para seus olhos fixamente, na esperança que levantasse o olhar, mas fracassava toda vez que tentava.

- Harry – Tive coragem para chegar perto dele.

- Você sabe que não devemos conversar em público tão abertamente.

- Rá, até parece que fizemos alguma coisa para que suspeitem que quem amo é...

- Calada – Finalmente olhou para mim – Sim, nós fizemos.

- Bom, se é assim que quer, me encontre no jardim dos fundos – Falei decidida – Isso se quiser saber como a frase que disse termina.

E sai decidida, agora estava nas mãos dele, mas mesmo assim não pude parar de pensar no que faria se ele não fosse...

* * *

Havia se passado uns dez minutos quando ele apareceu entre as flores do jardim. A única luz que estava sobre nós eram as do salão ao fundo e a de seus olhos...

- O que quer?

- Você...

- Ginny! – Ele se sentou na minha frente – Isso não é possível! Se conforme!

- Quem é você, e o que fez com o menino que me pediu para nunca desistir?

- Não importa! Você está noiva, pelo amor de Deus!

- Mas não por amor... Harry, não posso viver sem você! Você sempre foi meu ar! Achei que iria morrer se nunca mais visse o brilho de seu sorriso, de seus olhos, mas você me pediu para seguir em frente, que um dia nós iríamos nos encontrar novamente! Agora, sinto que estou prestes a te perder... Está tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo – Coloquei minha mão sobre seu rosto. Ele fraquejou por um instante, e puxou minha cintura, fazendo nossos narizes se encostarem... Fechei meus olhos.

- Minha Ginny – Foi o que disse antes de me beijar.

Meu mundo girou tão rápido, e parou logo em seguida. Pude sentir lágrimas em meus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade.  
O segurei tão forte, pois tinha medo que pudesse ir embora... Meu Harry, meu único e inesquecível Harry.  
O momento que tanto ambos tinham sonhado por anos, estava acontecendo.

- Ginny – Disse ele, me soltando – Vamos fugir!

- O que?

- Sim! Não há nada mais aqui para nós dois além de nós mesmos! Não preciso de família, fortuna ou títulos, só preciso de você, e sei que ficando aqui, essa necessidade nunca estará completa! Não vou suportar vê-la com outro homem! Até poderíamos nos encontrar em segredo, mas isso não é suficiente para mim! Quero você por inteira, Guinevere!

Emocionei-me tanto que não segurei minhas lágrimas. Nunca esperava ouvir aquelas palavras, sempre sonhei com isso, mas sabia que eram só desejos de uma garota tola. Entretanto, o desejo estava virando realidade, e com medo de que Harry se arrependa, gritei sim e o abracei com toda a minha força e felicidade que estavam reprimidas durante todos esses anos de nossa separação.

Harry e eu combinamos que eu voltaria para a festa, e ele para seu quarto, afirmando que estava cansado. Mal podia esperar para subir e arrumar minhas coisas.

Iríamos fugir quando fosse meia noite, assim todos estariam na festa e ninguém perceberia que eu tinha saído.

* * *

Já eram quinze para meia noite quando me retirei falando que precisava arrumar a maquiagem para meu noivo me achar ainda mais bela, ah que tolice! Mas agora não importa, estaria livre de tudo dentro de minutos.

Quando cheguei em meu quarto, comecei a colocar minhas coisas dentro de uma das malas o mais rápido que pude, pois tinha medo de me atrasar demais e cansar Harry.  
Somente o necessário, ele me disse... Isso é muito difícil para uma garota...

Finalmente consegui juntar tudo, amarrei os lençóis que estavam na cama e com a ajuda de Harry, que estava me esperando na frente da janela, consegui descer.

- Está pronta?

- Mais do que nunca! - Nossos olhos brilharam mais do que nunca, e nosso sorriso nunca fora tão grande e sincero. Iríamos conseguir!

Tivemos que pular os portões que davam para a floresta, e resolvemos seguir em frente até não pudermos mais, porque seria o fim se fôssemos pegos.

Chegamos na estrada quando faltava poucos minutos para o amanhecer, mas andamos mais meia hora até achar uma pequena casa com um celeiro no quintal. Harry foi ver se estava abandonado enquanto eu olhava os móveis do lugar.  
Estavam todos cobertos com panos brancos, provavelmente tinham se mudado e deixado a mobília lá... ou até mesmo tinham morrido.  
Levei um susto quando Harry me chamou.

- Parece que não há ninguém aqui, acho que podemos ficar até estarmos descansados! - Falou sorridente.

- É, mas prefiro dormir no celeiro... - Dei a volta e sai o mais rápido da casa enquanto ele me olhava assustado.

- Se você quiser assim... - Pegou as malas e me seguiu.

* * *

**Depois de semanas, aqui está o novo capítulo!**

**Agora a vida dos dois vai mudar completamente! Aaah, se vai!**

**Quero agradecer as reviews, obrigada por continuarem lendo! E não se esqueçam de deixar mais hehe**

**Bjs!**

**Ps:. Capa da fic no meu profile (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A noite foi fria e medonha, mas foi muito reconfortante acordar com Harry ao meu lado.

- Bom dia – Ele disse quando percebeu meus olhos sobre sua face.

- Bom dia – Sorri.

- Suponho que vamos ter que arranjar empregos... E a partir de agora, acho que vamos chamar isso de casa.

Olhei ao redor do celeiro, e não era nenhum castelo. Esforcei-me ao máximo para encontrar algum ponto positivo no meio de todo aquele feno, e só achei dentro do sorriso de meu amado. Ele estava tão animado, falando sobre futuras reformas, quarto para nossos filhos, até pensou em comprar cavalos e um cachorro de estimação. Queria ter pelo menos metade do entusiasmo dele, mas não consegui parar de sorrir cada vez que falava de mais um plano absurdo para nossa velhice.

- Imagine Ginny! Nossos netos brincando entre aquelas árvores! Aposto que você vai ser uma grande avó!

- Harry! Pare com isso e venha cá!

- Sim, querida – Disse ele ao deitar ao meu lado.

- Você é tão... – Falei enquanto alisava seu cabelo – perfeito...

- Você é maravilhosa – Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

Ficamos assim até adormecemos de novo.

* * *

Logo de manhã, seguimos pela estrada para procurar algum povoado próximo, e para nossa sorte, achamos uma pequena cidade.

Conforme andava por ela, vi todas aquelas pessoas simples, mas mesmo assim alegres. Que sorte eu tinha eu tinha de viver em todo conforto de minha casa, mas por outro lado, que azar de estar rodeada de pessoas que só pensavam em dinheiro ou status.

Agora mesmo não tenho nada, mas estou ao lado de uma pessoa que eu amo e que me ama também, não podia imaginar um futuro melhor que esse!

Mas então pensei em papai... Será que ele deixaria sua filha fugir e seguir sua vida no reino, ou será que iria atrás de mim? E Michael? Será que partiria para outra, ou não iria descansar até me ter de volta? Todos esses pensamentos invadiram minha cabeça, e Harry percebeu.

- Ginny, está tudo bem?

- Harry! E se nos encontrarem?! – Falei com lágrimas nos olhos – Nem sei das coisas que são capazes de fazer conosco!

- Ginny, do que está falando? Estamos livres agora, para sempre! – Ele me abraçou.

Suas palavras eram encorajadoras, mas seu olhar era tão temeroso quanto o meu.

* * *

Conhecemos a dona de uma pequena venda de vestidos que nos ofereceu dois empregos, o meu de balconista e Harry ficou com as entregas. Ela se chamava Sra Earshaw, e era muito gentil, além de saber fazer vestidos maravilhosos.  
Iríamos voltar amanhã para começar o trabalho, e felizes voltamos para nossa nova casa.

Meio sonolenta, senti uma respiração próxima a mim, depois fui arrastada para fora, na chuva.

Gritei o máximo que pude, mas o meu raptor colocou uma venda em minha boca. Olhei ao lado, havia outros e pareciam que estavam chutando alguma coisa... Harry.

Entrei em desespero e comecei a me debater, mas congelei ao ver o olhar de Michael Conner sobre mim. Ele ria enquanto vinha em minha direção.

- Você achou que iria escapar?

Eu acordei gritando do meu pesadelo, Harry veio ao meu socorro, mas não pude evitar as lágrimas de caírem.

- Ginny, está tudo bem? – Perguntou aflito.

- Não, Harry – Falei entre lágrimas – Sonhei que estavam aqui! Que iam nos levar para Deus sabe onde!

- Acalme-se, querida – Ele me abraçou – Estamos seguros, certo?

Harry secou minhas lágrimas e olhou profundamente para meus olhos. Não pude evitar beijá-lo... e beijá-lo... Cada vez mais intensamente, e ele percebeu, então em um rápido movimento se colocou em encima de mim e começou beijar meu pescoço.

- Harry... – Suspirei ao sentir seus lábios na minha pele fria.

Ele começou a desamarrar meu vestido, e eu tirei sua blusa.

Seus beijos foram descendo cada vez mais, assim como minha consciência. Quando me dei conta, já estávamos sem roupas e esse foi meu último momento de lucidez.

Harry finalmente pertencia a mim...

* * *

Logo o sol invadiu meus olhos e não me lembrava sequer de quem era.

Mas as memórias de ontem à noite invadiram minha mente e me fizeram abrir um sorriso que brilhava mais que a luz que vinha das janelas.

Procurei meu amor ao redor, mas não o encontrei.

- Harry? – Gritei, mas não escutei resposta.

Peguei minhas roupas e corri o máximo que pude a sua procura. Sem fôlego, entrei na cozinha da casa e o achei.

- Assim você me mata, Ginny – Falou zombeteiro – Com essas roupas caindo, estou fazendo o máximo para me segurar!

- Bobo... – Arrumei meu vestido e sentei a mesa – Preparou o café-da-manhã?

- Tudo pela minha querida – Colocou um prato a minha frente e beijou minha testa – Não se esqueça que temos que ir trabalhar hoje!

- Não esqueci, só é um pouco estranho...

- O que? – Perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Trabalhar... não é como se nós dois já tenhamos feito isso antes, não é?

- Bom, há uma primeira vez para tudo... Agora coma rápido, não quero chegar atrasado.

* * *

Chegamos em dez minutos nos nossos respectivos trabalhos, e logo fomos para nossas posições. Sra Earshaw me ensinou tudo o que precisava saber para lidar com clientes e foi bem fácil, pois o lugar não era muito movimentado e todos foram muito gentis.

O dia passara voando, e quando Harry voltou de suas entregas, nós fomos para casa.

No caminho, ele me contou tudo sobre a cidade e as pessoas, e como era bom ficar as observando. Isso eu também entendo afinal, passamos nossas vidas vivendo ao redor de gente que parece não ter vida de tão branca e monótona.

Chegando em casa, conversamos um pouco, mas Harry estava tão cansado que adormeceu, e eu fiquei ao seu lado, velando seu sono.

Estava quase dormindo também quando escutei um barulho vindo de fora, não sabia se ia olhar ou se deitava de novo. Resolvi ser corajosa e levantei para ver o que era, talvez fosse um bicho e estaria com medo por nada.

Lá fora estava muito escuro, mal conseguia ver um palmo a frente, mas mesmo assim continuei. Enquanto dava a volta no celeiro, escutei passos, que espera que fossem os meus próprios, mas não consegui me segurar e comecei a andar mais rápido. Quando percebi, já estava correndo.

- Quase lá... – Pensei.

- Ginny – Uma figura me puxou para trás.

- Meu Deus! Você me assustou!

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – Harry me olhou preocupado.

- Eu só escutei um barulho... – Olhei para os lados na esperança de ele não me achar tão louca assim – Não importa agora, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

- Ginny... Já falamos sobre isso – Harry estava voltando para o celeiro.

- Eu sei, eu sei – O segui – Mas não me sinto segura aqui!

- Vamos fazer assim - Ele virou para mim – Vamos dormir e amanhã tentamos alugar um quarto na cidade, ok? Podemos dormir agora?

- Claro querido! – Lhe dei um beijo e voltei para nossa "cama".

Acordei entusiasmada aquela manhã, já Harry estava estressado pelo ocorrido da noite anterior. Fiquei com medo de ele achar muita frescura de minha parte e ter se arrependido, mas como Harry era Harry, ele percebeu.

- Acalme-se Ginny, só estou com sono – Falou enquanto andávamos para a vila – Vamos procurar um lugar assim que nosso serviço esteja acabado.

- Sim.

Antes de sairmos da loja, Sra. Earsham nos deu uma dica, disse para procurarmos um pequeno hotel na terceira rua a direita, e lá fomos nós.

Era pequeno, mas parecia muito aconchegante.

- Infelizmente, todos nossos quartos estão ocupados... Mas temos um casal que irá sair amanhã, se ainda for necessário para vocês...

- Claro... Podemos agüentar mais uma noite, certo? – Harry me olhou

- Sim... Acho que sim.

Eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso...

* * *

_**Bom, eu sei que demorou... Passei dias escrevendo esse cap. e é desapontante ver que não saiu tão longo como esperava ou não agradou igual o anterior, em comparação aos primeiros...  
Então me arrependo pela demora, e agradeço de todo meu coração aos que leram e peço para que deixem reviews para eu saber o que estão achando da história e poder continuar.  
Bjs**_


End file.
